


Shoot Out

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: MONSTA X Oneshots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Guns, Honeypup is adorable, Hoshi makes an apearance, Hyungwon is an escort, I'm Hyungwonho trash, M/M, Minhyuk is a hacker in this one, Nice to meet you, be prepared to hate Hyungwon's family, how do people do tags, mentions of rape(not depicted because I refuse to write that kind of thing to the full extent), no one dies, seriously, showki is also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Hyungwon never meant to be sucked into this world again. No, he escaped when he was younger and he's perfectly happy being an escort. However, maybe meeting Wonho wasn't such a good way to avoid that.-----Aka, I'm Hyungwonho trash and there aren't enough Hyungwonho stories so I wrote one myself.





	Shoot Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't supposed to be posted for another two days but I'm impatient and I want opinions on how this is. It's officially the longest thing I've written so I'm proud of it. Like this has over 10,000 words. The most before this was 5,000. What the hell is wrong with me?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this because I loved writing it and I hope you guys have fun reading it. Though, I'm gonna warn you. Be prepared to hate a person. Also, before I forget, let me know if you want a part two in this universe. Because I am more than willing to write it.

"Okay sir, if all of the details are to your liking, please sign here," The man sitting in front of Hyungwon holds out a sheet of paper on a clipboard. The beautiful man raises an eyebrow. It's not unusual for him to have to sign contracts in his line of work, but with the squirrelly looking man before him, he really didn't think there would be one. Of course, the man, Hyungwon believes he introduced himself as Jisung, isn't the one he'll be escorting. He'll be with someone named Wonho. Hyungwon highly doubts that's actually his name, but hey, you don't ask questions, you don't get shot. That's just business.

Silently, Hyungwon reaches out to grab the clipboard from the other's hands. He skims over the major stuff before looking closely at the fine print. His eyes pick through word after word, putting concentration into the process of not being scammed. It happened to a friend of his and he was raped because of it. Hyungwon won't let that happen to him. His friend got out, Hyungwon isn't so sure that he'll be able to. Finally, he comes to something that raises an eyebrow.

"'You will never speak a word of this arrangement to anyone outside of the Shin Corporation or you will wish God to be on your side,' funny way to threaten me, don't you think, Jisung?" Hyungwon asks. Jisung gulps.

"Not, not at all, sir. They just don't want any rumors to go around. It could be bad for business," Jisung stutters out. Hyungwon nods.

"Ah, yes. I do understand. Now, could you tell me what the Shin Corporation does?" Hyungwon asks politely. Jisung pales and Hyungwon gets the answer he's looking for. He's always been good at reading people and Jisung just confirmed that Shin Corp. isn't all that it says it is. Of course, he does know what Shin Corp. does. You would have to be living under a rock not to. They practically own the city. However, to go into this he's gonna need more information than just the generalities. Minhyuk will help with that though.

"Uh, well they're just lawyers. They've made a name for themselves by taking on trying cases, and, uh, they've improved the- um..." Like an actor forgetting his lines, Jisung struggles through his sentence. Hyungwon barely refrains from rolling his eyes. While the kid is cute, it's obvious he's new and is still struggling with the company motto.

"No, it's alright. I've got the basics and I'm sure I can look up anything else I need to know about the corporation. Is that all?" Hyungwon asks. Jisung quickly nods and Hyungwon grabs the pen sitting on the coffee table. Putting it to the paper, Hyungwon signs his name in neat letters and hands the contract back. Jisung takes it and quickly stands up. Bowing politely, the two exchange pleasantries before Hyungwon walks Jisung to the door. He closes it behind the squirrelly man and sighs deeply. As he walks towards his bedroom, Hyungwon mutters to himself. "And now to call Minhyuk. I need to know everything about this corporation that I can. Walking into this blind would be a bad idea."

With a sigh, Hyungwon sends a text to Minhyuks phone telling him to make his way over when he has the time. With a second thought, Hyungwon adds that it's important because otherwise, it'll take the blonde five days to get there. Hyungwon doesn't even have three. He waits about thirty seconds for the other to respond before throwing his phone down on the bed and following it soon after. He lays there in bliss for five minutes before his phone dings with the special ringtone that he has set for Minhyuk. Hyungwon groans but reaches over and rolls over to answer.

_ok ok ok, i'll be over in like ten minutes. ready your ass._

Hyungwon wrinkles his nose at Minhyuk's crude language. Of course, the blonde is dating someone and has been for a while but that doesn't stop his sexual humor. In fact, it just seems to reinforce it.

_you're disgusting. just get your ass over here. ive got a job for you._

With hope, the prospect of a job will give Minhyuk a boost of speed. He loves hacking, always has. Though, Hyungwon has always wondered whether it's the hacking or the looking at things he shouldn't be. Hyungwon doesn't have the time to ponder it further since Minhyuk chooses that moment to respond.

_ok, first of all, im hilarious. also fucking finally. it's been a while since i've gotten to do this kind of shit. im on my way, i'll be there in like i said, ten minutes. traffic is shit today. see u soon:3_

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but responds with a quick  _ok_  before dropping his phone on his bed. He really needs to get out of this uncomfortable getup. While Hyungwon admits he looks good with a suit on, the dress shirt on this particular one isn't all that comfortable. Trading the suit for a pair of sweatpants and a loose sweater, he looks at the styled hair and makeup on his face. Deciding to just leave it, Hyungwon moves into the living room, not forgetting the discarded phone. If it were anyone else, Hyungwon would've at least put on jeans but it's only Minhyuk. He's known the man for years. In fact, Minhyuk is one of his few friends. Him, his boyfriend, and Kihyun. Speaking of the pink-haired man, Hyungwon hasn't spoken to Kihyun in a while. Last he heard about him, he started going out with someone. Which is good after what happened to the poor guy.

Hyungwon is pulled from his thoughts when Minhyuk bursts through his door. Hyungwon swears he will forever regret giving the blonde a key. Speaking of the blonde, Minhyuk is panting as he leaves his shoes messily at the door. Hyungwon wrinkles his nose at the lack of care but doesn't say anything. Minhyuk removes his coat and rubs his hands together to draw the warmth out.

"Hyungwon!" Minhyuk shouts as he runs to the taller man. Hyungwon rolls his eyes but accepts the hug anyway. Minhyuk pulls back to disentangle their limbs after a few seconds. The elder's eyes are shining and he's bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm excited, where do I need to hack into?"

"Shin Corporations. I need everything you can find on them. Nothing too deep, just enough to know how much danger I'll be in on this next one," Hyungwon says with a practiced nonchalance. Minhyuk's bouncing stills and his brow furrows.

"I told you not to take the dangerous ones anymore. You know what happened to Kihyun, he's only just now getting himself back together. He's just lucky he has Hyunwoo," Minhyuk says with a frown. Hyungwon sighs.

"Yeah, I know. This one, well, it didn't seem dangerous. It's just one thing in the fine print that's phrased as a threat. 'You will never speak a word of this arrangement to anyone outside of the Shin Corporation or you will wish God to be on your side'. It was just a little out of place with the rest of the contract," Hyungwon explains. Minhyuk nods but Hyungwon knows that the blonde isn't completely okay with this. Hyungwon sighs once again. "Look Minhyuk, I know you're worried but I can handle myself. I know I'm not strong but we both know I'm a smooth talker. I can get out of pretty much any situation through talking. You don't need to be so concerned. I'll be fine."

"I just don't like the fact that I could never see you again and I might not even know you're dead until weeks later. We nearly lost Kihyun, and I'm not willing to lose my best friend. I only have you, Kihyun, Jooheon, and Hyunwoo. I just- God, Hyungwon, I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you," Minhyuk sniffs. With a slight fond smile, Hyungwon wraps his arms around the sniffling man.

"I'm not going anywhere Minhyuk. We both know how careful I am. Trust me, that was the only thing weird I found. I wouldn't have taken it if I thought it was too dangerous," Hyungwon says calmly. Minhyuk nods but pulls Hyungwon closer anyways. The two sit like that for a few minutes before Hyungwon pulls away. "Okay, you have a job to do. Find me anything you can. I don't really need you to hack too deep though, you can't get caught." Minhyuk gives Hyungwon a scandalized look.

"When have I ever gotten caught?" Minhyuk asks incredulously. Hyungwon snorts.

"Never but this is Shin Corp. They own this entire city, maybe even the country. They aren't someone to be messed with and even  _you_  should know that," Hyungwon retorts. He pokes Minhyuk's forehead and tells him to get to work.

For the next two hours, Minhyuk goes through file after file while Hyungwon watches a movie. At this point, Minhyuk has retreated to Hyungwon's bedroom so that he can focus better. And Hyungwon is getting bored of his movie. Wandering to the bedroom, he walks in on Minhyuk pulling on his hair and silently screaming at his computer. Shaking his head, he walks up to the bed and places a hand on Minhyuk's head. He smoothes out the blonde's hair before placing his hands on his shoulders.

"How about a break?" Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk nods tiredly. Hyungwon closes his laptop for him and pulls Minhyuk to his feet. As he pulls the tired boy to the kitchen, he takes a look at the time. "Damn, it's ten o'clock already? How did that happen?"

"You were distracted," Minhyuk mumbles from the bar stool where he's sat.

"It seems so," Hyungwon states. He turns to look at the blonde. "You staying the night? If so, I would text Jooheon and tell him you won't be home."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a completely incompetent boyfriend. Besides, I wouldn't want him to worry. He's worse than me honestly. Nearly as bad as Kihyun," Minhyuk mutters the last part under his breath. Hyungwon rolls his eyes. Hyungwon moves towards the stove and Minhyuk shoots up. "No! I'll cook. You can just sit down."

"I'm not that bad of a cook," Hyungwon scoffs as Minhyuk leads him to a chair.

"Hyungwon, you would burn water," Minhyuk deadpans. Hyungwon glowers at the blonde as he walks over to the stove in the taller's place. Before he can even get the pots out, Minhyuk's phone rings. As he picks it up and looks at the caller ID and winces. Answering it, he puts the phone up to his ear. "Hey Honey, I was just about- yes I know. I know, Jooheon, I'm sorry. I was just about to call you to tell you that I'm staying at Hyungwon's tonight. He has a Corporation he wants me to look into before he takes the job... I'm sorry for worrying you, you know I hate to. I should've called earlier. Do you want me to come home? I can work on this from there. No? You sure? Okay, okay stop nagging. I'll do dishes next week, how about that? Yeah, okay, good night. Yes, I love you too, Jooheon. Good night. Bye." Minhyuk sets the phone down on the table and sighs in relief. Then he turns back to Hyungwon.

"Jooheon?" Hyungwon questions even though he heard the conversation. Minhyuk nods, unable to fight the smile on his face at his boyfriend's name. "That's cute. It'll be three years soon, won't it?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what to for him. Blegh, I'll think of it eventually. Okay, let's see what you have in this ghost town of a kitchen," Minhyuk says as he hops off the bar stool. Minhyuk searches for a few minutes before groaning. "Why the fuck do you not have literally anything in this kitchen? You have junk food and that's it. I don't understand how you're so skinny."

"You're skinny too yet you eat just about as bad as I do," Hyungwon points out. Minhyuk scoffs.

"Jooheon and I have been eating healthy recently. Plus, I'm a dancer. And I've been doing it longer than I've been hacking. So, therefore, I've always been in shape because I'm always moving. You, on the other hand, do literally nothing yet you're a walking stick, and I don't understand," Minhyuk shakes his head as he speaks.

"High metabolism?" Hyungwon suggests. Minhyuk scoffs.

"I'm not sure even that would save you from your diet. If it is, you're one lucky duck," Minhyuk states as he shuffles through Hyungwon's cabinets for something more edible than ramen. He fails and in defeat, he pulls the ramen out. "Seriously, how do you have nothing but ramen?"

"As you said, I can't cook." Hyungwon shrugs. Minhyuk groans. "Hey, what do you have against ramen?" Minhyuk just looks at the man. He sighs in defeat. He starts the process of cooking and the two talk about the odds and ends of life. Hyungwon's favorite thing about Minhyuk is that he can pretty much carry a conversation by himself. Hyungwon barely has to talk, he just has to listen. He's always preferred that over talking anyways.

When the food is finally ready, they eat in silence. It's the only time Minhyuk is quiet. The silence sends Hyungwon's mind on a rampage, wondering what will happen within these next few days.

"Hey, Hyungwon, are you going to meet up with this guy beforehand?" Minhyuk asks abruptly.

"Um, yes. I didn't even have to request it this time. It was a requirement. I suppose the guy wants to go over terms or something. It's not that unusual," Hyungwon adds after seeing the worried look passing over Minhyuk's face. Sighing, Hyungwon finishes his ramen and puts his bowl in the sink. He'll deal with the dishes tomorrow. As he's passing by the other, he ruffles his hair. "Minhyuk, nothing will happen. I promise. And I'll tell you everything that happens when I'm done, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Minhyuk nods. He cuts off what he was about to say with a yawn. "Okay, we need sleep. It's like eleven o'clock." Hyungwon nods in agreement.

Minhyuk puts his bowl in the sink along with Hyungwon's and the two move back to Hyungwon's bedroom. It isn't unusual for Minhyuk to spend the night and used to, Hyungwon would take the couch since he doesn't have a second bedroom. However, recently they've decided it's just too much hassle and Jooheon has stated that he doesn't care that they share a bed occasionally. So it's just come to the fact that Minhyuk has a drawer of things at Hyungwon's and sharing a bed has just become a thing they do.

Minhyuk takes the shower first and Hyungwon flops onto his bed. The comforter is soft under his hands and it feels perfect. He's almost asleep by the time Minhyuk is done. The blonde shakes him awake and shoves him towards the bathroom door. Hyungwon sighs but grabs a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on his way to the bathroom. He quickly showers and gets dressed, not wanting to be awake much longer.

Hyungwon is asleep nearly as soon as his head hits his pillow. Minhyuk scoffs and gets up to turn off the lights. Sighing, the blonde slips under the covers and turns away from his friend. They always put distance between them, but Minhyuk is pretty sure they'll end up tangled together anyways.

**\-----------**

Hyungwon considers his sleep the most important part of his life. So when Minhyuk wakes him up at the ass-crack of dawn, he isn't too happy. It takes screaming, cursing, and physically pulling the man out of the bed to wake him up. He practically growls at Minhyuk as the blonde cooks for the two of them. However, he knows that Minhyuk won't let him go back to sleep so he just lays his head down on the counter and waits for him to be done.

"You said that you're meeting with this Wonho today, right?" Minhyuk asks. Hyungwon nods tiredly. Minhyuk hums in discontent.

"Minhyuk, we've been over this. I know how to take care of myself, nothing is going to happen. Stop acting like a kicked puppy," Hyungwon grumbles. Minhyuk just rolls his eyes before setting the plate of food in front of Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks up at the blonde with vicious murder in his eyes. "Why the fuck did you wake me up? The meeting isn't until like five thirty tonight!"

"Because I have to leave soon and I know you won't get up until two if I don't wake you up," Minhyuk says with another eye roll.

"And there's a problem with that?" Hyungwon mutters. Minhyuk glares at the irresponsible escort.

"Yes, there is. You can't waste away the day by sleeping. Plus, you're a lot more irritable when you've woken up recently. Pissing off Wonho isn't something I'd suggest. Shin Corporations practically own the city, maybe even the country. There's no escaping them unless you move to America or something. Oh wait, you don't speak English. So shut up, stop whining, and eat your fucking pancakes," Minhyuk says bitterly. He loves Hyungwon, he really does, but the taller is a pain in the ass in the morning.

"I could-" Hyungwon starts to say, but Minhyuk cuts him off.

"Shut. Up. And. Eat. Your. Fucking. Pancakes," Minhyuks says, pausing to enunciate each syllable. Hyungwon grumbles under his breath, but he does shut up and eat his pancakes.

An hour later, Minhyuk is pulling his bag over his shoulder and walking out the door. Hyungwon says bye one more time before shutting the door. Hyungwon decides on a shower to hopefully wake him up. Minhyuk is, unfortunately, right. Hyungwon does tend to be more bitchy when he's woken up recently. Hyungwon should probably thank the blonde later.

The water runs over his skin and Hyungwon just stands there for a few moments to just soak up the feeling. Generally, he takes forever in the shower but today he's quick and less than ten minutes later, he's stepping out of the bathroom with a towel draped across his shoulders. Hyungwon's shirt sticks to his skin slightly in the places where he didn't completely dry off. He sighs before bringing the towel up to dry his hair the old-fashioned way. Finishing up, Hyungwon drops the wet towel in the hamper before turning to his closet.

This is always the hardest part. Obviously, Hyungwon wants to dress to impress, but he can't overdress either. Simple but elegant is generally what he usually goes for. But for someone of the Shin Corporation, simple may not cut it. Hyungwon wouldn't say he's rich, but he does have a few more expensive suits in his collection. Though, two of those were paid for with his father's money. Before the incident.

With a sigh, Hyungwon pulls out his looser dress shirt and a pair of nice dress pants. He quickly pairs those with black dress shoes and two thin silver chokers. Satisfied, he pulls a silver watch out of a box in his bathroom and sets the outfit down on the bed. Now that that's out of the way, Hyungwon can relax for a little while.

It's three-thirty when Hyungwon starts getting ready. After a day of lazing around and watching movies from Netflix, he really didn't want to get up. But he has to. So he pulls his outfit on and walks to the bathroom. He applies light makeup, nothing heavy, just something to make his features stand out. Just something to make himself more beautiful than before. Or at least, that's what people say.

It's four-thirty when he starts fastening the silver choker around his neck. Just as he fastens the clasp, the doorbell rings. Hyungwon frowns. It isn't like he's expecting anyone. With a worried glance at his appearance, Hyungwon approaches the door cautiously. He looks out the peephole to see Jisung nervously tapping his foot at his door. Furrowing his brow, Hyungwon opens the door.

"Um, Jisung? I wasn't expecting you for another half hour," Hyungwon states blatantly. Jisung gulps.

"Um, yes, there's been a slight change in plans. Wonho has decided that he wants to meet with you at five instead of the intended five-thirty. I hope that isn't too much of an inconvenience," Jisung stutters. Hyungwon sighs.

"No, it's not too much trouble. I'm ready for the most part anyway. Come in while I finish up. It'll take five minutes, if that," Hyungwon says as he opens the door wider for the obviously younger man to step through. He shuts the door behind him and runs back to his bedroom to grab a few essential things. Like his phone, a switchblade, and shoes. You know, the important things. Hyungwon takes a few moments to look over his appearance before stepping back into the living room where Jisung is awkwardly standing. "Okay. Lead the way, I guess."

Hyungwon grabs the key to his apartment on their way out. The two walk down the hall to the elevator and ride down to the ground floor in silence. As they leave the building, Jisung guides him to a black limousine parked out front. The younger couldn't have looked happier as he opened Hyungwon's door and climbed into the front seat beside the driver. Jisung addresses the driver as Minho and from Hyungwon's perspective, they most definitely looked like more than friends.

Hyungwon can hear the low murmur of the two up front talking. He decides to just look out the window and watch the scenery go by. They pass building after building and soon they're all just blurring together. Hyungwon just sighs and tears his eyes away from the grays and drab colors of the city. He'll get out of here one of these days. One of these days.

Hyungwon's heart rate picks up as the car, if he can really call the luxurious vehicle that, rolls to a stop in front of a massive office building. Jisung rushes to open Hyungwon's door before the escort can do it himself. Despite being nervous, Hyungwon has to commend Jisung for doing a pretty good job. Hyungwon pulls himself out of the car and takes a deep breath. Something about this place makes him nervous.

"Um, this way. I'll take you to see Wonho," Jisung says as he starts walking towards the door. All Hyungwon can do is follow. The walk is silent as they traverse the confusing hallways and floors. Eventually, the two make it to an elevator. They take it up to the third floor, something Hyungwon wasn't expecting. Generally, these types of people like their offices on the top floor. Of course, that's assuming Wonho is the old greasy dude that Hyungwon is picturing.

Jisung takes him to a door before telling him to wait outside while he slips in. It's a few minutes before Jisung tells Hyungwon he can come in. Jisung opens the door for Hyungwon to move into the room before closing it behind him as he exits. Hyungwon takes in the room he's been suddenly thrust into.

It isn't what he's expecting. It's much simpler with white and black being the main colors. A calming blue accents here and there. However, the most shocking thing is Hyunwoo standing in the corner of the room. He has a suit on and is wearing a shocked expression as he watches Hyungwon make his way into the room. Hyungwon is barely able to contain his surprise. He knew Hyunwoo was a security guard, Kihyun constantly expressed his worry for the elder, but he had no idea he worked under Shin Corporations.

Of course, the biggest shock was the man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. He was neither old nor greasy. In fact, the young-looking male takes Hyungwon's breath away. From what he can see, the suit hugs Wonho in the most perfect ways, showing off the perfect physique that Hyungwon is sure that the man is hiding. Bleach blonde hair is tousled on top of his head, and black eyeliner lines the edges of his eyes, bringing out the black tones in them. Ear piercings glint in the late afternoon light pouring in from the window behind the man. Pale skin is shining in the light. Wonho looks ethereal.

"You must be Hyungwon. Please, sit," Wonho states, his tone calm and collected. With cautious steps, Hyungwon moves closer to the man. He slowly lowers himself into a leather armchair in front of his desk. Wonho looks at him with amusement. "I assume you know why you're here so let's jump straight to it. My usual escort has recently dropped out of the business so therefore, I need a new one. My previous escort mentioned that you might be someone who I should look into."

"May I ask who this previous escort is, sir?" Hyungwon asks cautiously. You can never be sure who would hit you for speaking out of turn and who would laugh it off. Hyungwon doesn't particularly want to experience those hidden muscles first hand.

"Lee Changkyun, though I'm sure that isn't his real name just as I'm sure Jeon Hyungwon isn't yours," Wonho smirks.

"I'm surprised Changkyun would've mentioned me. Now, I suppose we should get to business, shouldn't we?" Hyungwon asks. Wonho raises an eyebrow and the smirk widens ever so slightly.

"I suppose so." Wonho leans back in his chair, relaxing. "First things first, if you take the job, you will be escorting me to a gala where lawyers will be gathering for a social event. You will be expected to be dignified and high class. Is that doable?"

"Of course, if I didn't have class, I wouldn't be an escort," Hyungwon says with a tiny smirk of his own. Wonho chuckles lightly.

"But of course. You don't need to worry about clothing, I can handle that. However, you don't seem to be as fashion-challenged as Shownu," Wonho jokes as he gestures to Hyunwoo. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting a lawyer to joke around. "Do you have any questions before we move onto money?"

"Yes, two actually. My first being, what is the danger level at this gala of yours?" Hyungwon asks, much more serious than he was a few moments earlier. The smirk drops from Wonho's face, leaving only a confused frown.

"The danger level? It's a meeting of lawyers, I believe the worst that could happen is a paper cut. Are you expecting an attack?" Wonho asks with amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"I'm always expecting an attack. It isn't unusual in this line of work. In fact, I'm more careful than ever after a recent incident. I never want to walk into something blind so I must know with absolute certainty, will there be weapons involved?" Hyungwon asks and all earlier emotions drain from his expression. He can't joke around with this. These two questions will keep him from getting his ass killed. Wonho looks at him, and Hyungwon can see he understands how important this is. The man sighs.

"There is a chance but it is also at a Shin Corporation location so Shin Corp. guards will be posted everywhere. So there's no need to worry about that," Wonho says. Hyungwon nods.

"And my second question, do you expect sex out of this arrangement? If so, then I'm afraid I'll have to leave," Hyungwon states. Wonho looks at the man in shock.

"No. I would never ask someone to sell their body like that. I have more traditional views on who you should have sex with anyway," Wonho dismisses quickly. Hyungwon relaxes slightly. With someone like Wonho, you never know what someone would want.

"Okay. I believe that's all I needed to know. Moving along?" Hyungwon suggests. The other nods.

"Yes, I suppose so. How much would you like for your services?" Wonho asks, his voice slightly bitter.

"As a general starting point, $500 is what I charge for full nights. However you did mention that there might be danger, so $600? You also don't need to cover clothing costs, I have a few high-end suits that I can wear. I believe $600 is the final price," Hyungwon rattles off his pricing process, almost subconsciously. When he finally reaches a decision, Hyungwon looks up to see Wonho watching him amused.

"So $600?" Wonho asks and Hyungwon can tell he's keeping something to himself seeing as there is now a smirk dancing upon his pretty much perfect lips. Hyungwon nods to confirm his statement. "Okay. You'll receive your payment at the end of tomorrow night."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you, Wonho," Hyungwon says as he stands up. Wonho also stands up and holds out his hand. Hyungwon shakes his hand firmly.

"It was nice to meet you as well Hyungwon. I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready by seven," Wonho replies with a smirk. There's a gleam in his eyes that Hyungwon can't quite place.

"Of course," Hyungwon replies as he turns to walk out of the door. The ride home with Minho and Jisung is quiet as the ride to the building. Hyungwon just sighs and rests his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

As soon as he's home, Hyungwon takes off his shoes and collapses onto his bed. He groans and buries his face in his pillow.

\---------

 

It isn't until four-thirty when Hyungwon starts getting ready. Of course, he probably doesn't need that much time but he prefers to move slow instead of rushing. He takes half an hour in the shower, thinking more than actually showering. Feeling refreshed when he steps out of the shower is probably one of his favorite things.

Makeup has always been one of the most frustrating things for him. He can't ever seem to get it to his liking no matter how closely he follows the tutorials he ends having to look up. It takes him an hour to get his makeup to an acceptable look. By then, it's already six p.m. and he still has to pick out clothes. Hyungwon curses himself for not starting sooner.

After pulling every piece of clothing out of his closet, Hyungwon finally decides on a blood red dress shirt, black suit jacket with matching pants, the black dress shoes he wore to meet up with Wonho, and a slightly thicker black choker. Hyungwon sighs as he looks in the mirror. This shirt isn't what he's used to. For one, it's more of a v-neck than what he usually wears. It shows off more of his paler skin than typical and Hyungwon is tempted to change. Of course, he looks at the time and decides he really doesn't have the time. Ten minutes until seven and he hasn't even started on his hair.

Unfortunately, Hyungwon has to stick with simple for his hair. He just doesn't have the time which he can't blame anyone else for but himself. So he simply styles it up and out of his face. He's been told that he looks better with his hair up(from Kihyun no less). He barely has a minute to look over his appearance before his doorbell is ringing. Hyungwon slips his switchblade into his pocket along with keys, his phone, and wallet.

Hyungwon opens the door and his breath is sucked out of his lungs. Standing at his door is one of the most gorgeous men he's ever seen. And he's had the pleasure of meeting Jeonghan.

Wonho stands at his door is a midnight blue suit that makes his skin seem even paler than it already was. The dark blue seems to bring a new light out of Wonho's dark eyes. The black tie against a white dress shirt brings the whole outfit together. More piercings glint along Wonho's ears and his blonde hair is tousled once again.

The blonde seems speechless as Hyungwon opens the door. Hopefully, that's a good thing. However, Wonho soon snaps out of it.

"You look good. You most definitely have more taste than Changkyun," Wonho says, his eyes seeming to linger on the choker and exposed skin beneath it. "Well, let's be going then."

Hyungwon follows Wonho as they silently make their way down the hall. Standing at the elevator, Hyungwon starts to hum. He does it when he gets bored or nervous. In this case, it's more nerves than boredom. He hums a song by a group he particularly likes, a song called Fuck It. He's been a fan of BigBang for a while so he knows most of the songs by heart but Fuck It is one of his favorites. Especially Seungri's part. Something about his voice is almost otherworldly.

It takes a few moments for Hyungwon to notices that Wonho is humming as well. In tune with him. It takes another second for Hyungwon to notice how amazing Wonho's voice is. In comparison to his own, Wonho sounds like a fucking angel.

"You like BigBang too?" Hyungwon asks. Wonho nods and the corner of his mouth quirks up into a half smile.

"You'd have to be crazy not to," He replies, the other side of his mouth pulling into a full smile. Hyungwon noted that Wonho has a nice smile for purely business reasons of course.

"Favorite member?" Hyungwon asks, starting a conversation where usually awkward silence takes its place. Wonho taps his chin.

"Hm, either Daesung or Seunghyun. I generally go back and forth between them," Wonho replies enthusiastically as the elevator descends.

"Good choice, of course, they're all amazing. I personally prefer Seungri or G-Dragon. Depends on the day and the song honestly," Hyungwon states, happy that he might not be as bored as usual tonight. If Wonho and he share similar music tastes then he can't be all that bad. Though, there is still something that unsettles Hyungwon.

"Favorite song?" Wonho asks, genuinely curious in his music tastes.

"Favorite song? Honestly, you expect me to choose? I guess my top three are Fuck It, Loser, and Bang Bang Bang. It's impossible to choose just one. What about you?"

"I guess-" Wonho is cut off by the elevator dinging, alerting them that they've reached the first floor. Immediately, Wonho's face morphs into the impassive mask that he had on when Hyungwon first met him. Hyungwon is quick to put up his own indifferent mask.

They walk out of the elevator and are immediately surrounded by guards. Hyungwon subtly nods to Hyunwoo who is standing near him, careful not to let on that they genuinely know each other. That could mean trouble. The guards escort them to the car, not leaving until both Hyungwon and Wonho are safely in the car. Hyunwoo slides in after Hyungwon.

The car, once again if it can be called that, is spacious and there's more than enough room for all three of them. Once the door shuts, Wonho seems to let down his guarded face once again. He relaxes into the seat. From this close-up, Hyungwon can see the slightest bit of eyeliner Wonho put on. Even when relaxed, Wonho carries such an air of dominance and confidence, it's almost intimidating.

Hyungwon only realizes he's staring when Wonho looks over. Quickly turning around, Hyungwon instead focuses his attention on Hyunwoo.

"I didn't realize you worked for Shin Corporations," Hyungwon says while looking at the elder. Hyunwoo looks at him confused.

"Did I not mention that?" He asks equally confused. Hyungwon shakes his head.

"Nope, I knew you were in security because your boyfriend is always bitching about you nearly getting yourself killed," Hyungwon says offhandedly. Hyunwoo pales.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Wonho asks confused.

"Yup, well it's more of I know his boyfriend but  _Shownu_ here is included in that deal, I suppose," Hyungwon tells Wonho who is still looking at the two confused.

"I told you about Kihyun, Wonho. You know, my boyfriend. He used to be an escort like Hyungwon, however, he dropped out of that life recently. He has a job as a dance instructor now. Oh, Hyungwon, he wanted me to tell you to be careful. You changed your phone number and have yet to tell Kihyun what it is, which I suggest you do soon because he may end up breaking down your door. He doesn't want you to make the same mistake he did," Hyunwoo warns. Hyungwon snorts.

"I literally read every single contract I make three times and I'm extremely clear with my terms. Besides, I can take care of myself," Hyungwon says. Hyunwoo's expression darkens.

"That knife of your's isn't going to save you from a gun," Hyunwoo says with a frown. Wonho holds up a hand.

"First question, what the fuck happened that you have to be so careful if Kihyun is still alive? And you're armed?" Wonho asks his last question being directed at Hyungwon.

"To answer your first question, Kihyun wasn't clear with what he would and wouldn't allow, though I highly doubt it would've helped with this man, and he was..." Hyungwon cuts himself off with a sigh. He can feel Hyunwoo tense up beside him. He dreads saying this, especially to someone who doesn't know Kihyun the way they do. "He was raped. Everyone who knew him tightened their procedures heavily. Like I mean background checks with skilled hackers, stating every single thing that they will and will not allow, and triple checking contracts. It's kind of a scary time to be an escort. Generally, people who don't allow sex as a part of their contract aren't enough trouble to be worth it. There are too many people who are willing. This... well, a lot of people are scared it's the start of something."

"I'm sorry. God, that's awful." For some reason, Hyungwon thinks the man is being sincere. "No wonder he left that kind of life. Okay, sorry you had to tell me that. I-I didn't know. Sorry. Um, about my second question?" Hyungwon sighs. Generally, this is where people freak out. Though, considering the guard who is most definitely carrying, Hyungwon hopes it won't be too much of an issue.

"Yes, I am armed. I don't carry a gun though, I find them rather distasteful, sorry Hyunwoo, and would rather have a dagger or blade of some sort," Hyungwon admits as he pulls out the switchblade in his pocket. Surprisingly, Wonho doesn't even flinch even as Hyungwon flips the blade out. Hyungwon quickly puts the weapon away and turns to face Wonho completely. "I hope being armed with a switchblade won't be an issue. I would much rather be able to protect myself, especially since you said there was a chance of trouble."

"No, no of course not. I just didn't expect you to carry a weapon," Wonho says a little bashfully. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

"I learned that it's best to be able to protect yourself at a young age. Honestly, carrying one is almost habit at this point," Hyungwon says. Wonho nods.

"Trust me, Sir. You don't want to be in his way with that knife in his hand," Hyunwoo says darkly.

"Switchblade," Hyungwon corrects.

"Whatever," Hyunwoo mutters.

"Oh, that leads me to another topic. Tonight I would prefer if you would stick by my side. There are quite a few older men who will be there and none of them are going to be ashamed to approach you blatantly, especially with that shirt. Sticking near me should deter that for the most part. Besides, these men are all smooth talkers. I mean, they're lawyers, so of course, they're smooth talkers. Of course, Hyunwoo will be nearby the entire time and it's a Shin Corp. institution so my guards, well my father's guards, will be ready for anything. My point is that sticking close by is going to make this night easier on you as well as me."

"Why do you care so much? I'm only an escort," Hyungwon asks.

"Just because you're an escort doesn't mean you don't deserve to be protected. Besides, it's because you're my escort that I care so much. As far as I see it, I'm in charge of your safety since I invited you," Wonho says bluntly. Hyungwon almost tears up. He can't remember a single man, or even a woman, he's escorted for that has ever been concerned for his own safety. One flat out left him to fend for himself under heavy bullet fire.

"You're a respectable man, Wonho. One of the few left," Hyungwon says and he can almost swear that Wonho blushes. It's too dark to truly tell but Hyungwon can hope. Wonho is speechless until they roll up to a curb in front of an expensive looking hotel. Hyungwon takes a deep breath. Hyunwoo is the first out. He holds the door open for Hyungwon and Wonho. As they step out, Wonho wraps one arm around the taller's waist. Surprisingly, the gesture doesn't make Hyungwon tense up like he usually would.

The two walk towards the door like they're the stars of the show. Seeing as Wonho is the son of one of the richest men in Korea, they probably are. It feels as though all eyes are on the two as they walk through the door. In all honesty, they contrast each other perfectly. The redshirt versus the midnight blue suit. They look like royalty. Which in Wonho's case, isn't far from the truth.

Doing as he was told, which is honestly a first, Hyungwon is by Wonho's side for the entire first part of the night. Of course, he can't exactly follow Wonho when he's pulled away for a meeting with his father. Wonho told him to just stand along the outskirts of the main area so that's what he's doing. Of course, that's what he was doing until someone comes up to him.

"Hey Gorgeous," An unfamiliar voice speaks. Hyungwon turns towards the voice and barely avoids letting out a noise of surprise.

"Hoshi?" Hyungwon asks.

"The one and only," The younger, and smaller, says with his signature bright smile. By this point though, Hyungwon is frowning. "Something wrong, Wonie?"

"Yeah, this isn't a meeting of lawyers, is it?" Hyungwon asks. Soonyoung, which is generally what he prefers to be called, looks at him confused before it clicks.

"You're not here with your dad?" Soonyoung hisses. Hyungwon shakes his head.

"We had a falling out, I suppose is a good way to describe it. I haven't seen that bastard in five years. Why?" Hyungwon asks.

"Because he's here. And he asks where you are like every other week and has been for nearly a year now," Soonyoung explains, lowering his voice as an elderly man passes by. "Wonie, you need to get out of here."

"And just why does my escort need to leave?" Wonho asks as he comes up silently behind him. The man moved so quietly, he didn't trigger Hyungwon's or Soonyoung's instincts.

"I-uh- Wonho, sir! Um, he-" Soonyoung stutters out but shuts his mouth when Hyungwon places a hand on his shoulder. Soonyoung never has been a good liar.

"That's something we shouldn't discuss openly, Wonho. I need to speak with you privately," Hyungwon says quietly so no one else would hear. "Hoshi, keep an eye out."

"You got it," The small brunette says brightly. Hyungwon nods and Wonho leads him over to a separate hallway where there's no one. He pulls Hyungwon into a small room, something akin to a break room from the looks of it.

"Alright, now why the fuck did he say you need to leave?" Wonho immediately asks when the door is closed.

"Maybe you should've mentioned that this is a meeting of mafia leaders and heirs. That would've been amazing information to know," Hyungwon spits bitterly. He doesn't mean to be so bitchy about it, but in all honesty, he may actually murder someone if he has to be in the same room as his father. Most likely the bastard himself.

"Well, sorry, I don't exactly go around telling people that Shin Corp. is a mafia. Not exactly a good image builder," Wonho spits back. Hyungwon sighs and rubs his temples. This isn't getting them anywhere and it sure as hell doesn't solve the problem.

"Okay, I just need to calm down and think this through. With hope, he didn't recognize me. I know for sure that none of the others recognized me, if they did then they'd be all over me in an instant. Okay, so I just avoid him," Hyungwon mutters to himself.

"Who?" Wonho asks.

"What?" Hyungwon looks up in confusion. He didn't even realize that he had been thinking out loud again.

"Who do you need to avoid?" Wonho clarifies.

"Chae Jongyul. We don't get along is putting it mildly," Hyungwon says. Wonho nods.

"Okay. How did you even know about the leaders and heirs?" Wonho asks.

"Because I was one," Hyungwon states bluntly.

"But..." Wonho trails off with wide eyes. "There's no way. You're not the missing Chae are you?"

Hyungwon nods solemnly. Wonho looks at the younger with shock. Hyungwon knows he's wondering how  _he_  of all people could be the missing heir.

"Damn. I remember hanging out with you when we were younger while our fathers discuss business. You were always so quiet. And you pretty much freaked out when people touched you," Wonho says a little breathily like he can't believe the boy he knew from his childhood is Hyungwon. "God, I knew you looked and sounded familiar. You've changed a lot. Though, I'm not sure how I missed those lips of yours. You grew into them though." Then Wonho genuinely smiles and it hits Hyungwon like a ton of bricks. He  _knows_ that smile.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon breathes out. Wonho, well, Hoseok, nods enthusiastically.

"I thought you had died. That's what everyone thought. Damn, you've been here under everyone's nose the entire time. Holy shit." Hoseok presses the heel of his palm to his forehead.

"Wow. There was just something about you that was so off-putting and I had no clue what it was. Like there was something about you that I was missing. Damn. Never would've thought. You've changed a shit ton and I see you grew into those ears. The ones I used to constantly make fun of," Hyungwon recalls. Hoseok nods, the bright smile still on his face.

"Wait, why are you hiding from your dad? He'll be so happy that you're back!" Hoseok says excitedly. Hyungwon laughs humorlessly.

"Happy that I'm back? Yeah, more like he just wants his heir back since Mommy Dearest can't pump out another baby. Trust me, avoiding him will cause a lot fewer problems," Hyungwon scoffs. Hoseok looks at him in shock.

"But... Wait, wait, wait, you mean... I'm confused. He always spoke so highly of you. What the hell do you mean?" Hoseok stumbles through his words, confusion leaking into his voice.

"He spoke highly of me because I didn't complain about things. He decided to take that as I enjoyed what he did to me," Hyungwon spits venomously. Hoseok's smile drops from his face.

"What did he do to you?" Hoseok's voice becomes hard with a razor sharp edge to it. Hyungwon looks away. He never wanted to talk about it again. Ever. "Hyungwon. What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Do. I'm not playing around." The growl in Hoseok's voice is unnerving. Hyungwon has never seen him this angry, not even when they were kids and Hyungwon wouldn't stop messing with Hoseok.

"Yes, tell him Hyungwon," A voice speaks from the door. Hyungwon immediately stiffens and stands up straight. With a withering glare, he turns to face the elder Chae at the door.

"Jongyul," Hyungwon says stiffly. Hoseok tenses beside Hyungwon.

"Now is that any way to address your father?" Chae Jongyul taunts.

"Is there any reason I should call you my father?" Hyungwon shoots back. Jongyul tuts.

"I can and will destroy you, son. Remember that," Jongyul threatens. Hyungwon doesn't even flinch, the threats meaning nothing to him.

"And you will be the end of the feeble empire your father built," Hyungwon replies. Jongyul's expression darkens.

"I suggest you don't be smart with me boy, I assume you remember what happened the last time," Jongyul says. Hyungwon scoffs.

"Of course I remember. However, I'm not the scared little boy anymore. I'm not the kid who's gonna beg for you not to kill them." Hoseok looks at Hyungwon before turning back to Jongyul with a snarl. "I would never give you the satisfaction now."

"You insolent little-" Jongyul pulls out a gun. "-bitch! You're just like your no good slut of a mother. Son of a fucking bitch!" Jongyul spits out.

"Yes, Mommy Dearest wasn't exactly a nice person. Trying to drown me is probably evidence of that. But if she's a bitch then you're a monster," Hyungwon says coldly, no emotion betraying his rage. He'll keep that to himself. Showing the bastard emotion is the same as showing weakness. Hyungown refuses to be weak anymore.

Jongyul takes a step forward but Hoseok swiftly pulls his own gun out and aims at it at Jongyul.

"Take one step forward and I'll blow your fucking brains out," Hoseok growls. Jongyul stops but now he's scowling. Hyungwon can tell he's pissed off. That's one of the plus sides of living with the bastard, he can tell his emotions just from looking at him.

"Are you pissed off? Mad you can't even touch me?" Hyungwon taunts when he notices the vicious expression on Hoseok's face. Reading him perfectly, Hyungwon knows Hoseok isn't going to let the bastard anywhere near them.

"You fucking-" Hyungwon cuts off Jongyul with a slight smirk on his face. It's nice having power over him for once in his life.

"Brat? Slut? Bitch? I've heard every single one of those, you'll have to be a bit more creative," Hyungwon sneers. A click and a bang sound throughout the small room. Suddenly Hyungwon is on the floor and a single shot rings out. A thump and then everything is silent. But then the screams start.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Whatever Jongyul was going to say next is cut off by his own scream of pain as Hoseok places his foot on his arm, where Hyungwon assumes Hoseok shot the man seeing how he screams and writhes. The cold look on Hoseok's face terrifies Hyungwon and at that moment, he knows there is nothing Hoseok isn't willing to do. That fact should be absolutely terrifying. Yet Hyungwon finds comfort in that.

"You're going to listen to me, Jongyul. If you come within a hundred-foot radius of Hyungwon, I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I understood?" Hoseok speaks in a deadly calm voice and Hyungwon can tell that even Jongyul is scared of it. However that doesn't even surprise Hyungwon, the man has always been a coward. Once he nods, Hoseok lifts his foot off of Jongyul. "Get out of here. I never want to see your face ever again."

Jongyul follows the order and he runs out of the door clutching the wounded arm. His cries and pathetic whimpers can still be heard as he makes his way down the hall. As soon as he can't be heard anymore, Hoseok turns and strides over to where Hyungwon is still sitting on the floor. He kneels next to Hyungwon.

"You're not hurt right?" Hoseok asks in a soft voice, a stark contrast to the one he used with Jongyul. Hyungwon nods, still a little confused and shaken.

"I just- What happened? I heard a gunshot and suddenly I'm on the ground and you're standing over Jongyul," Hyungwon asks. Hoseok smiles gently and helps Hyungwon up.

"I shoved you out of the way when Jongyul fired his gun. It missed you by inches." Hoseok points to a new hole in the wall where the bullet that could've hit Hyungwon is now buried. "And I fired my gun and hit him in the arm. I think it hit a joint. Luckily, it took him down so I was able to disarm him and threaten him."

"About that, you're absolutely terrifying when you're pissed off. Remind me to never make you angry," Hyungwon says. Hoseok just laughs.

"Hey, how about you stay with me for a few days while I make sure he really will follow my warning. Trust me, no one will know about your heritage," Hoseok adds when he sees Hyungwon's worried look. Hyungwon snorts.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what Minhyuk is gonna do when he realizes I'm not home. He's coming over tomorrow to make sure I'm okay since I told him this might be dangerous. He's gonna freak if I'm not there," Hyungwon explains. Hoseok groans.

"Okay then. Looks like I'm staying at your place. Hyunwoo has to come too though," Hoseok says. Hyungwon nods.

"I only have one bedroom though. One of us will be sleeping on the couch," Hyungwon says. Hoseok shrugs.

"Small price to pay to make sure you're safe," Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon. Hyungwon's eyes widen at the cheesy words, a light pink rising to his cheeks.

Hyunwoo, of course, chooses that moment to burst into the room with several guards. Hyunwoo quickly speaks into an earpiece before moving closer to them. He gives them a once over before sighing in content. He motions for the two to follow him and they do without question. It's not hard to trust Hyunwoo, his strong silence is, ironically, pretty convincing.

They follow him to where he practically shoves them into the back of a limo. As soon as they start driving away, Hyungwon's phone rings. He winces as Minhyuk's number appears on the screen. Hyunwoo winces with him.

"I would cover your ears," Hyungwon warns before he presses the answer button. "Hey, Min-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I've texted you a thousand times, tried calling you twice, and I was this close to activating your GPS so Jooheon and I could come and get you, guns blazing! Explain yourself Chae Hyungwon!" Minhyuk's angry screams cut Hyungwon off. Hyunwoo winces in sympathy. An angry Minhyuk is not something anyone wants to deal with. Hyungwon puts it on speaker phone.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't explain most of this on the phone so just come over to my apartment. Bring Jooheon because he isn't going to like being left alone. You'll probably be there all night. In fact, Hyunwoo, invite Kihyun," Hyungwon says.

"Hyunwoo's there?" Minhyuk questions.

"Yeah, so is Wonho. Who happens to be a childhood friend of mine. I'll explain that later as well"

"What the fuck is going on, Hyungwon? I better get a complete explanation or I will end your ass," Minhyuk threatens.

"Is he trustworthy?" Hoseok questions. Before Hyungwon can answer, Hyunwoo answers.

"Yes. He's someone you can trust with anything. He wouldn't tell anyone," Hyunwoo vouches for Minhyuk without hesitation. Hoseok nods.

"Aw, Hyunwoo you think so highly of me, I'm touched," Minhyuk gushes. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon roll their eyes at the same time. Hoseok laughs, a beautiful sound that Hyungwon wants on loop. The Minhyuk starts whining. "They just rolled their eyes, didn't they?"

"Of course we did. Hey, Ho- um, Wonho, do you want to invite Changkyun?" Hyungwon asks.

"Uh, sure. The more the merrier I suppose," Hoseok answers, slightly confused as to why Hyungwon would want to invite Changkyun.

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk questions. "Like the one we know, Hyungwon?"

"The same. Apparently, he was Wonho's previous escort. I knew he escorted for a regular, something that doesn't happen often, but I didn't know who it was. He always was so private about that stuff. Apparently, he dropped out recently which I assume is why it's been a while since we've seen him," Hyungwon explains.

"Oooooh, yeah that would make sense. So, massive sleepover at Hyungwon's? Is that smart? Shouldn't it be at our place?" Minhyuk questions. Hyungwon bites his lip.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and Jooheon like that," Hyungwon mutters. Minhyuk just scoffs.

"Inconvenience? Please, I would love to have you guys over. You know Jooheon and I love you guys and I'm sure Wonho isn't bad if he was a friend of yours. In fact, now I insist on it. Besides, we have three bedrooms which two of are empty since our roommate moved out. Oh yeah, I needed to talk to you about that, Hyungwon. Uh, it can wait, for now, I guess," Minhyuk rambles.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Nobody would have to sleep on the floor that way. I still need to go to my place and grab some things so I can change out of this outfit, but we'll be at your place soon. Bye, Minhyuk," Hyungwon hangs up as Minhyuk repeats the sentiment and sighs.

"Something wrong?" Hoseok questions.

"No, just tired," Hyungwon says. "However, I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while."

"It may be a little while before we get to your place, you can sleep until then," Hoseok suggests. Hyungwon nods and closes his eyes, leaning his head against the headrest behind him. This is about to be an interesting night so Hyungwon is going to need all of the rest he can get.

\-------------

Hyungwon doesn't know how long it takes for them to get to his place but he knows it's obviously been a while since Hoseok looks dead on his feet. Hyungwon stretches before he steps out of the limo and drags his feet up to the door. He walks to the elevators with a yawn. They ride up to Hyungwon's apartment in silence, all of them being too tired to talk. Hyungwon puts in his key for the door and steps inside.

"You guys can just leave your stuff at the door, for now, it shouldn't take me long. Make yourselves at home in the meantime," Hyungwon says before moving back to his bedroom.

He glances longingly at the comfortable bed before moving to gather things he'll need. The first thing he does is change into a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck sweater. He pulls a grey overcoat on over it and takes time to look at the outfit in the mirror. Satisfied, Hyungwon pulls out a backpack and moves back to his closet.

He grabs essentials like sleeping clothes, underwear, an extra pair of shoes, and another outfit for the next day. Hyungwon wishes he could just move all of his stuff to Minhyuk's because the apartment he's standing in doesn't feel safe anymore. Not knowing just how much rage is in his father now.

"Hoseok, do you have clothes to change into?" Hyungwon asks as he carries his stuff out into the living room. The man bites his lip in thought before shaking his head.

"I can have someone bring me something though," Hoseok says but Hyungwon shakes his head.

"No need. I'm sure my stuff will fit you, the pants may be a little long though. Most of the sweaters are too big on me anyway," Hyungwon adds as he sees Hoseok's skeptical look.

"Alright," Hoseok relents. Hyungwon leads him to his bedroom to grab clothes for him. Hyungwon rummages through his closet to try and find something to fit Hoseok. Eventually, he pulls out a black sweater along with dark wash blue jeans. Hoseok decides to just stick with his current shoes and Hoseok makes his way to the bathroom to make sure it even fits.

When Hoseok steps out of the bathroom, Hyungwon swears he forgets how to breathe. The elder was most definitely hiding an impressive physique under that suit. The black sweater hugs the prominent muscles tightly, just barely fitting him. The jeans are slightly snug around his thighs which Hyungwon is most definitely not going to complain about.

"Good news, the clothes fit. God, I'm so happy to be out of the suit," Hoseok says as he walks out, not noticing Hyungwon admiring him. His statement snaps Hyungwon out of the stupor he was in.

"Yeah, that's good. We should probably get going, I'm sure we'll be the last ones there. Minhyuk is probably getting impatient already," Hyungwon states, trying to cover up his previous actions. Hoseok nods in agreement.

The ride to Minhyuk's is the tired quiet kind. Hyungwon gives the driver, who isn't Minho this time, the directions and leans back in the seat. He must've fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knows is Hoseok is shaking him awake and telling him that they're at Minhyuk's. Hyungwon takes a deep breath. This is about to be an interesting night.


End file.
